Those pale green eyes
by thorn garmadon
Summary: Little Lloyd Garmadon decided that when he met this strange boy in school, he would make a deal with him to get the perfect life. But one week later, he wakes up blind as blind can be. His best friend and guide is strange, too strange, and calls Lloyd his little bat. What would happen if Lloyd was blind during all his adventures? And why does his guide seem less human than he is?
1. Kicked out of school

Me: Had this great idea about what the show would be like if Lloyd was blind. There will be one OC, as Lloyd needs someone to guide him, which will be me! Bubba Darkson!

I don't own Ninjago.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kicked out of school**

(Bubba's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

How could they kick Lloyd out of school?! He had nowhere to go! Heck, I had nowhere to go.

"He can't be kicked out Sir! He has no place to go, and he's blind!"

"Young man, you will be quiet and get out of my school with that boy! I don't care that he's blind, that boy is not to be in my school! I want you out too, you freak!"

I clenched my fist in anger. I growled, "You're lucky I don't want a problem with the police, but I will be reporting this… this… this disgusting act!" I drew back my fist and let it slam into the principal's abdomen.

I whirled around, my cape swirling. I stomped out of the room and looked at Lloyd who had been waiting. His pale green eyes looked sightlessly at me, "Where do we go?"

I shrugged, "I don't know little bat. But wherever you go, I'll go." He smiled as I used the nickname I had given him when we first met. I felt a spark of guilt though when I saw his eyes. He wasn't born blind; it was for a whole other reason that he was blind.

And it was my fault.

But no one knew that. Everyone thought Lloyd had accidently blinded himself.

Lloyd asked me, "What's on your mind Bubba?" I looked at him, "Oh… nothing really."

I had to make sure he never found out the most important things.

Why and that I blinded him.

Where I really came from.

Why I always was by his side.

Who my father was.

Lloyd asked me as we walked out of the school, "Can we steal some candy?" I shook my head and laughed, "Sure little bat. How about Jamonikai village?" Lloyd nodded excitedly, eager for candy.

* * *

me: Yeah yeah, i know, lame beginning. But I promise, it gets much _**MUCH**_better. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Meeting the ninja

me: I felt so happy that you all loved it! And that quickly too... And just a word, the ninja and Sensei and Garmadon don't know Lloyd is blind. And I added the cover photo! You'll find out what they are in chapter 6 I think.

I don't own Ninjago, that belongs to lego!

I don't own Dark woods circus, that belongs to Vocaloid.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the ninja (Rise of the snakes)**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

Bubba held my hand as we walked towards Jamonikai.

A word about Bubba, he's only nine years old. People all think he's crazy for acting like my guide, but he didn't care. He was also completely insane, but luckily he could control it for periods of time, though he'd go right back to his deranged self again. After a while, people shrugged it off, and people who made fun of me would deal with him around the corner, the last thing they see before it all going black is a pale blue fist towards their face.

I sighed and wished I could see again, but whatever had blinded me was permanent.

When we got to Jamonikai, Bubba pulled up my hood. I had forgotten it was down. He said, "Wanna threaten the villagers for candy? I'll be right behind you."

I nodded, Bubba humming to Dark woods circus as we went.

(Kai's P.O.V)

We got to Jamonikai village and people were screaming and they all ran inside. We got ready to fight. Cole whispered, "Whatever you do, keep your guard up."

I saw Garmadon's shadow and heard a deep evil laugh. Then instead of Garmadon coming out, it was two kids. The smaller one seemed to be leading the other. I groaned, "I thought we were going to be fighting _Lord _Garmadon!" Cole said, "That's his _son_. He must have escaped his boarding school for bad boys again! And to think… hey wait. Who's that other kid?"

I looked at the smaller kid, "Does he have two kids?" The kid apparently heard this because he shouted, "YO LOSER! I am not Garmadon's son! I am someone even more evil's son!"

We stared at the kid as he told Lloyd to stay in place and then marched over to us. He pulled down his hood, revealing his face. His eyes were blood red, and his skin pale blue. His hair was blue like Jay's suit, only bluer. His teeth were all fangs. He growled at me, "You messing with me? You mess with either of us and you gonna have the fight of your life."

I snorted, "I'll fight you here and now." Zane said, "No Kai, this is unwise. I sense…" I cut Zane off by jumping at the kid.

He sidestepped and then went on to kick me. There was a weird sound and a circle of light erupted from the kick. I was frozen in the air. He laughed, "Never mess with the feared prince of magic! I used to be a legend years ago!" He proceeded to deliver a jab to all my nerve points. I couldn't do anything at all. He poked my forehead and I fell to the ground, able to move again.

He tilted his head back, "I haven't done that in a while! It was fun! Okay Lloyd."

He went back to Lloyd's side. They jumped onto the fountain. Lloyd said, "I demand all the candy in town! Or else!" Someone shouted or else what. Lloyd answered, "Or I'll release the serpentine on you!" That blue kid looked a little excited about that. But it was just an old wife's tale.

(Bubba's P.O.V)

Oh hell like they were just an old wife's tale.

I remembered how my dad had told me about them and where they were. He loved telling me stories about evil creatures. He always told me I had to be evil, and always be evil.

Evil was all I knew.

The ninja hung Lloyd on a sign. I climbed up and got him down.

We went to the serpentine tomb and I had to push Lloyd in. It was funny though. I helped him up and he tried to balance, failed horribly, and crashed into some ice. A scaly voice rang out, "You are out of your minds to venture so far from home, little ones." The snake was a Hypnobri. The snake looked into Lloyd's eyes and said, "Give up your mind… I control you…" Lloyd didn't know what was going on. The hypnotizing rays reflected off of his blind eyes and went into the snake. I quickly spoke up, "No! We control you from now on!" The snake bowed, "What shall you have us do masters?"

Lloyd echoed, "Us?"

The rest of the serpentine came. I told Lloyd, "There's an army of snakes." Lloyd did his evil laugh, "Our own army of snakes!"

(Zane's P.O.V)

When we got back to the monastery, I went over to Sensei with my brothers. We wanted to know what that boy had done to Kai. I told Sensei, "Sensei, we encountered a boy who called himself the prince of magic. He was using a fighting style we had never seen before."

Sensei gasped, "Was he blue?" We nodded and Sensei took a deep breath to contain himself, "Years ago, when my father was first creating Ninjago, there was another evil. That boy you saw was that evil's son. The prince of magic was just a nickname he picked up over the years. He cast a spell upon him years ago making it so he couldn't age, and so he would sleep until his chance to unleash his father came."

Sensei shook his head, "Who was he with?" Cole sighed, "Your nephew apparently. Lloyd was practically being led by the hand by that kid." Sensei sighed, "I must meditate on this."

We nodded and went to do our practice fights.

(Sensei's P.O.V)

The prince of magic has returned!?

If he really believed his father and home could be unleashed, than it must have been worse than I thought.

I looked into my spirit smoke again. I heard the boy speak to me, "Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the magic man!" I watched the spirit smoke as it swirled to reveal my nephew and the boy in Jamonikai Village, raiding the town with the serpentine.

After it faded, I stood up and told my students, "The serpentine have been released! Everyone in Jamonikai Village is in danger!" Cole said, "Relax… it's just two kids who say…" I cut them off, "An ancient evil has been unleashed!" Kai gasped, "Nya's there now!" Jay echoed, "Nya?"

They ran off to go save the village.

(Bubba's P.O.V)

Stealing candy with the serpentine?

Not the best thing ever, but I just had to wait. I guided Lloyd through the village. He had eaten way too much candy. The ninja showed up, and I saw that Kai guy I had fought. I wanted to fight him again, maybe test out a few spells I had found in the Hypnobri tomb. But when Zane used ice to freeze Lloyd's candy, and Lloyd tripped, I knew that my plan would fail miserably.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to help a sugar high blind person up on ice? And for a small nine year old?

IT'S HARD.

Lloyd shouted, "Get them!"

I just about wanted to strangle him.

I restrained myself, and reminded myself that I would need him in perfect shape for my master plan.

Sighing, I watched as the ninja surrounded us. I said to Lloyd, "Um… little bat? I think we might wanna retreat." Lloyd sadly nodded and shouted, "Retreat!"

We retreated.

I was meditating away from the tomb, looking through the spirit smoke. I sighed as I watched the events for the future. If everything went according to my plan… I was cut off from my thoughts as an angry spirit of the 1st Spinjitzu master showed up.

I laughed as he slammed me into the side of a tree. He growled at me, "Do you know what you've caused!?" I nodded, "Yes I do. I blinded your grandson and now he's my pawn and victim. He will make an excellent host for my father; I just need to train him. According to my plan, Lloyd will unleash the Anacondri and because there is only one, when they take over that school, the ninja will take him and BAM! After all tribes are unleashed, he'll get captured by the serpentine, a little bit of blah, nearly die, become the green ninja and they train him, blah, then when we go to the dark island, he will be the perfect host."

"Y-you defy the laws of fate!"

I chuckled, "Fool… I _am _fate." I waved my hand through his body, marveling at how my hand went through it.

"Bubba? Are you out here?"

I gave the 1st Spinjitzu master an evil smile and responded, "I'm over here little bat!" Lloyd came; he was using the trees to guide him. I saw how the plants seemed to be guiding him, proving that he was the green ninja.

I put a hand on his shoulder and guided him over to me. He asked, "What are you doing out here?" I gave a glare to the 1st Spinjitzu master and responded cheerfully to Lloyd, "I'm just meditating! It's calming. You should have asked one of the serpentine to guide you out here. It's not safe out here."

He nodded, and I turned him around. I mouthed for the 1st Spinjitzu master to stay there. I led Lloyd back to the cave. I went back to the 1st Spinjitzu master.

"What do you mean that you are fate?"

A burst of laughter bubbled up my throat. I couldn't contain my insanity any longer. Things started to swirl and voices played in my head. They tried to tell me what to do and what to say. I tried to talk, but they were arguing so loud and horribly that I couldn't bring any words to come out. I saw creatures that weren't really there.

I started to see the future. I saw visions of lava and earthquakes. But what I saw last scared me. I saw a blind warrior in green trying to fight a small black dragon that looked like a nightmare.

It took everything I had to stop from screaming and unleashing my magic when I saw the final few seconds.

I dropped to my knees, and everything started to go black.

* * *

me: Whoa... I like writing Kai's P.O.V, it's easy for me because he shows his personality the most in the show.

Lloyd: Where am I!?

me: OH MY GLOB! Lloyd how did you get to my author's notes!?

Lloyd: I have no idea.

me: Okay! Lloyd, you know what to say, right?

Lloyd: Um I think so. REVIEW!


End file.
